kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Holiday
|producers= Melissa Cobb |writers= Jonathan Groff |cast= |previous= Secrets of the Furious Five |next= Kung Fu Panda 2 }} Kung Fu Panda Holiday (also known as Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special) is a -produced television special, based on Kung Fu Panda. The half-hour holiday special first aired on November 24th, 2010,HollywoodReporter.com - "NBC Orders ... 'Kung Fu Panda' specials" by James Hibberd paired alongside an encore showing of . It is set to be released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 30th, 2012.Amazon.com - "Kung Fu Panda Holiday" Plot Synopsis "Po's favorite holiday is the Winter Feast. Every year he and his father hang decorations, cook together all day, and serve noodle soup to a happy crowd of villagers. But this year, Shifu informs Po that as Dragon Warrior, it is his duty to host the highly formal Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Po is caught between his obligations as the Dragon Warrior and his family traditions, between Shifu and Mr. Ping. As the holiday preparations escalate, Po finds it impossible to please both of them. In the end, Po follows his heart, showing both Shifu and Mr. Ping the true meaning of tradition, community and family."DreamWorks Animation Official Site - Kung Fu Panda Holiday Summary and Mr. Ping in Mr. Ping's "Noodle Dream"]] In a 2D-animated segment, Mr. Ping has his cherished "Noodle Dream" in which he and his son Po make an incredibly delicious noodle soup and serve it to a rabbit customer. But suddenly, it turns into a "Noodle Nightmare" with the appearance of an incredibly large version of Tai Lung. Just as it appeared Tai Lung was unstoppable, Po managed to defeat the snow leopard once again, but leaves his father, stating that evil nor he never takes a holiday. As he pleads with his son not to leave, Mr. Ping's oven comes alive and snatches at him like a frog. Mr. Ping suddenly wakes up, crying out in anguish. Hearing his cry, Po bursts into his dad's room, destroying the door in the process, and Mr. Ping explains about his dream. Po assures his dad that it was only a dream and that he's not going anywhere. informing Po the Feast at the Jade Palace]] That same morning, Po and his father go downstairs, and Po comes across the he made when he was a cub, right on top of the other decorations within the box. Mr. Ping tells Po that he opens the box every summer just to look at it, and says that he loves the holiday so much that sometimes he just can't wait. Then Shifu comes into the restaurant to assign Po to host the annual Winter Feast at the Jade Palace, which is a highly ritualized formal occasion exclusively for the masters of Kung Fu. Po asks Shifu if they are any sun lanterns or dancing at the event. Shifu says that although Po enjoys those things, they are "common traditions". Po quickly agrees with him, quickly forgetting his excitement about the holiday. while Wo Hop attacks him]] A pig then runs up to inform Po that a band of boar bandits are attacking the Valley, at a bridge near town. Po joins up with the Furious Five to fight off the bandits. In the midst of the fighting, he informs everyone about him being the host of the feast, leaving everyone stunned. Though Tigress offers the Fives' assistance in helping him prepare, Po politely declines, thinking that he can handle the preparations. He soon eats his words, as Shifu burdens him with a variety of traditional gestures and responsibilities. Even though Po offers his father the opportunity to cater it, Ping is adamant that he must stay at his restaurant for the lonely people, who have nowhere else to eat for the holiday (and who pay extra), and hands Po his sun lantern. for help]] Though the guilt-ridden Po struggles to cook for the banquet himself, he is soon overwhelmed by the myriad of responsibilities, further complicated by the interference of Wo Hop, a rabbit chef he accidentally disgraced earlier with the "Hun-Shu Wave of Dismissal". Wo Hop then decides to fight Po in attempts to restore his honor, even if it meant his own death. However, Po was able to do his task without fighting back. During all this, Wo Hop is desperate to die at the Dragon Warrior's hands to restore his honor. As Po despairs, a comment from Wo Hop inspires him to enlist the Furious Five to help complete the preparations while he has the still-suicidal rabbit help him in the kitchen. At last, the preparations are complete and Shifu praises the occasion's arrangements as perfect and beautiful in front of all the visiting masters. However, Po comes to realize that his place is with his father and excuses himself to join him in their kitchen after explaining to the masters his reasons. Once together, Mr. Ping apologizes for being unfair to Po about his larger responsibilities ("That's what the holidays are all about.") and they prepare their food with polished skill to make the informal dinner a success from the start. Soon, the Furious Five and all the visiting masters, moved by Po's loyalty, arrive to participate in the festivities with the townsfolk. In addition, Po is able to restore Wo Hop's honor by bestowing him the Golden Ladle that was originally intended for the chef selected to cook for the Masters' banquet. Eventually, Shifu, mortified by Po's abandoning of the banquet, arrives at Mr. Ping's restaurant and realizes that Po did the right thing, creating a true perfect occasion with his father and friends. Shifu turns to depart, only to be persuaded by Po to join them, firmly asserting that his master certainly has a place with his family.With proper credit to from Wikipedia; (original revision) Release Kung Fu Panda Holiday was once scheduled for release on in "Holiday 2011", according to 's official website;DreamWorks Animation Official Site - Television however, it is now set for a DVD and Blu-ray release on October 30th, 2012. Air dates *'2010:' Wednesday, November 24th *'2011:' Tuesday, December 13th Reception The special's premiere broadcast drew 5.925 million viewersZap2It.com - "NBC Primetime Ratings Results For The Week Of Nov. 22-28" by Bill Gorman and was very well-received. On the special's review on , Emily Ashby praised its positive messages and role models, in which Po "learns that listening to your heart is the best way to make the right decision, and his choice inspires others to do the same."CommonSenseMedia.org - "Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special: Television Review" by Emily Ashby Awards and nominations Trivia *Although originally not aired, there is a short bonus scene at the end of the special that shows Po singing in the kitchen.YouTube.com - "Kung Fu Panda - Especial de Natal ... (Português)" *The boar Po knocked out with a headbutt is actually a scrapped character from Kung Fu Panda 2 named Master Boar. He also made a cameo in the same film as a prisoner in Gongmen Jail.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 77. : *Mr. Ping's outfit in this special shares the same color scheme as ' outfit, complete with a golden-buckled black belt. This goes rather nicely with the theme of winter. *The holiday special has been made into a storybook application for the . Gallery Images Kfp holiday dvd.jpg| cover Kfphs01-1-.png|Screenshots Jade-palace-arena-winter.png Winter-feast-jade-palace.jpg KungFuPanda P.jpg FeastAtShop.PNG View more... Videos Kung fu panda holiday|Official television trailer Merry Madagascar & Kung Fu Panda Holiday spot|Television spot featuring and Kung Fu Panda Holiday View more... See also *Transcript of special References External Links *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' at the *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' at Category:Shorts Category:Media